Prophet Child
by cevec
Summary: PRNS- A story of romance and destiny...
1. Prophet Child Chapter 1

Prophet Child- Chapter 1

A/N- Hey guys, new story coming at ya, Power Rangers Ninja Storm stylee, which yes some of you may find sad, but I don't really care! I was getting fed up with all these Tori/Hunter stories so this one WILL be (note the "will be") definitely Tori/Blake!!!!! Hope you enjoy!   
From Cevec xxx P.s, This won't be a very long story at all, only about 10-15 chapters, sorry   
:( but that's all I have time for…

Tori sat hunched up on the beach, the soft wind blowing her long blonde hair away from her face. She sat facing the sea, just watching the waves rolling over and over, as this was a favourite pastime of hers. She loved to watch the sea; she loved how it could destroy and thrill or be calming and smooth. Normally, she would want it to thrill, so she could go out there and find the biggest wave and ride it, but today she wanted it to calm so she could collect her thoughts.

Her mind turned back to the leaving party they had thrown for Blake, after their first day of teaching.

_Tori sat on a chair at the side of the room, a fixed smile on her face, so perhaps nobody could see inside that she was feeling out of place. She fiddled with her tasselled belt which she had worn with her favourite jeans, and once again surveyed the heaving room. Normally, she would be the life of the party, dancing and socialising, but not at this party. "Because it's so we can say goodbye to Blake," a voice in the back of her head told her. Tori pursed her lips, and looked at the floor. "It's not, I just feel tired," she told herself, but she knew she was lying to herself. She stood up, fed up with trying to look like she was having a good time. She marched her way over to the back door, hoping that somebody might follow her. "Blake," she whispered, but a look over her shoulder told her that he, Dustin, Hunter and Shane were too busy laughing and joking to take any notice. She pushed the door open, and felt the cool night air, brush against her face. Shivering, she walked away slightly, and leant against the wall. "Why did I even come?" she thought. "I've already said goodbye to him,"_

_"Hey Tori!!!" a familiar voice called out from the open door, "You wanna come say a final goodbye to me, I'm just about to …go," Blake tailed off when he saw Tori had turned away. "Tori? Whats wrong, you feeling ok?" he asked._

_Tori took a deep breath, and turned around, flashing him an angry look. "NO! I'm not ok! I came here to say goodbye, but now I wish I hadn't bothered! No one's spoken to me, and you and everybody are just ignoring me! I'm the only girl at the party!" Tori broke off, and rubbed her face, unable to stop the emotion from creeping into her voice. She just wanted to be held by him, and tell him how she felt, but how could she? It would stop him from following his dream…_

_Blake smiled, not knowing she was serious. "Woah! Slow down! I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you much. And, hey, you're not the only girl at the party, Marah and Kapri are here!" he grinned at this last comment, knowing she would rather cut off her arm than speak to those two._

_Tori glowered at him, "You're deliberately ignoring me and I thought you were meant to care about me and… and… I'm going to miss you," she added softly, looking down at the ground._

_Blake gave a small smile, and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Hey, look at me. I'm going to miss you too. And I meant what I said earlier; you know when we were walking together? I want you to come visit me. Ok?"_

_Tori nodded at him and gave him her best smile. She threw her arms around him, and gave him a huge hug. "I will, don't worry! Nothing can stop me from visiting you!" she replied._

_Blake grinned, and hugged her back. "And hey," he whispered in her ear, "I come back in 18 months. Who knows, maybe things will be different then…"_

Tori blinked, a crying gull pulling her out of her thoughts. She sighed, wanting nothing more than to feel his arms around her again. She gazed up at the moon. "Yes," she whispered, "They will be different, because I will tell you how I feel…"

"Penny for your thoughts?" a friendly voice said. Tori gasped in shock.

"Don't do that Cam!" she exclaimed, as she took the hand that was offered to her, and heaved herself up.

" What? Speak to you?Sorry, I'll give you 24 hours notice next time, shall I?" Cam retorted, humour in his voice, and dusted the sand off Tori's arms.

"Yeah right!" she giggled, and turned to face her friend.

"Were you alright tonight, I noticed you walked out for a bit at the party?" Cam asked concernedly.

"I, I just felt a bit out of place, that's all." Tori replied, turning to walk back towards her awaiting van.

"I know exactly how you mean!" Cam laughed.

"Shut up!" Tori smiled, and punched him on the arm.

"Ow!" Cam grinned back, but didn't retaliate.

"That didn't hurt!" Tori stated.

"It might've done," Cam insisted, but he had a twinkle in his brown eyes. "Shall we?" he asked, and proffered his arm to Tori.

"Why, of course!" Tori replied with a smile, and they walked back to van laughing, arm in arm.

Tori turned back to look at the sea, whilst Cam was jabbering on about some sick joke he'd heard at the party, and gave a small smile. _I'll miss you Blake, more than you'll know…_


	2. Prophet Child Chapter 2

Prophet Child- Chapter 2

A/N- Hey the next chapter is here… and if you get confused in this chapter, remember I said it WILL be a Tori/Blake story. Hope you enjoy,

Cevec xxx  
P.s- I didn't write a disclaimer before, so here it is, I don't own anything in this story!  
P.s.s- A big thank you too aj, Katy and Tori Bradley for reviewing!

A year later… 

Tori stood smiling at her dressing table mirror, satisfied with her appearance. She didn't normally go for dressing up, but for this occasion she'd made a special effort.

Her golden hair tumbled over her shoulders in natural waves, setting off her year round tan. She was wearing a fabulous halter-neck, cranberry dress, which ended at her ankles. She wore black strappy sandals, and had a simple gold chain around her neck that Cam had brought her for her 20th birthday.

The occasion was… _our 1-year anniversary of dating, _Tori thought, but she wasn't as excited as she should be. Dating Cam was like, dating your brother or your oldest friend, and so far they hadn't done much more than kiss.

Tori sighed, and for the hundredth time that day, she looked at her favourite photo on her dressing table. It was of her, Blake and Cam, with their arms around each other laughing their heads off. It had been taken at graduation, and Tori smiled as she remembered how Blake had been teasing Cam for being a computer geek and Cam had been teasing Blake for being short. _Come to think of it, that was one year ago today…the same day you promised yourself you would tell Blake how you felt about him… _Tori stared into her reflection as a sad look came over her face. But he hadn't called, he hadn't wrote, he hadn't visited and Tori had been so caught up in teaching at the academy she hadn't had time to do the same. "I love Cam," she said to the person in the mirror.

But it was too late; the thought had taken root. _You're not_ _happy, end this whilst you can, _and Tori knew she had been kidding herself all this time. Tori wiped away a tear, not wanting Cam to notice anything was wrong. But she had to end it with Cam tonight.

"Tori, you look, amazing," Cam said, a smile creeping over his face. "Beautiful, gorgeous, like an angel," he continued, gazing at his beloved girlfriend. He gently stroked her cheek and lent in, brushing his lips against hers.

Normally, this made her feel all tingly and warm, but tonight it made her feel stone cold. "Uh, Cam, I'm feeling cold, can we get to the car and go to the restaurant please?" Tori asked, and wincing at the sound of the guilt in her own voice. Cam pulled back, and frowned at her slightly. What was wrong?

"Of course," he replied, his face clearing, "Lets go,"

"Wow!!" Tori gasped in amazement at the sight before her. Small, circular tables dotted the cosy restaurant, mostly arranged around the glossy wooden dance floor. A band played in one corner, and along one side of the restaurant was a huge glass window overlooking the sea. Candles flickered on each table, and couples were murmuring intimately to one another.

"You approve?" Cam smiled at her, searching for her hand. He found it, and squeezed lovingly.

"I do," Tori replied, but gave a look down at Cam's and her hand entwined. _I have to do this, _she thought, and pulled her hand out of his. She immediately wished she hadn't, as the hurt look on his face made her feel sick. She gave a small guilty smile, and pretended to fiddle with her necklace.

"Tori, I-" but Cam was cut off.

"You have a reservation sir?" a waiter had appeared from nowhere, in front of them and gave them each a questioning look.

"Uh, yes, I do, should be under Watanabe…" Cam answered without looking at the waiter. He kept his light brown eyes on Tori. "Tori," he muttered, whilst the waiter searched the reservation book, "Is there something I should know?"

Tori fixed a bright smile on her face, before replying. "No, everything's fine, why? Should there be something wrong?"

Cam once again frowned, and opened his mouth to speak, but didn't get the chance too.

"Aah yes, Watanabe, here we are. Table for two? Right this way sir," the waiter motioned with his arm for them to follow him, and he led the way to a table by the window.

"Wow, look at the view!" Tori exclaimed, gazing in awe at the glittering sea before them.

"Yes, its nice isn't it, but I know there something wrong here," Cam insisted impatiently.

"Really pretty…" Tori continued, but there was an edge to her voice.

Cam shook his head in disbelief at Tori. He knew her too well to be deceived by her subject changing. He leant across the table, and stared into her eyes. "Cam, what are you doing, you're making me uncomfortable!" Tori protested, but she didn't hold his gaze.

"Tori! Tell me what is wrong with you! Is it the restaurant? Something I've done?" Cam asked, anxiety creeping into his voice.

Tori's bright blue eyes flicked to Cam. This was it. This was her chance to get out. But she couldn't do it. She couldn't put a knife through Cam's heart. "I'm just nervous, that's all. I don't normally dress up like this, and today is a very special occasion." She said uncertainly.

But it was enough for Cam. His worried face broke into a smile, relief flooding through him. He gave a small laugh. "You know what I thought?" he smiled, "I thought you were about to tell me it's over!!!" He wiped his forehead, and laughed. "I guess we can order now," Cam said, as he spied the waiter heading over to their table.

_You have no idea; _Tori thought guiltily as she took a menu and began to scan over it, _you have no idea. _

Tori and Cam swayed together to music. Cam had his hands on her waist, and she had her hands round his neck. She was standing a good distance apart from him, not wanting to make this evening any harder than it already was. She looked down at their reflections in the shiny floor, and tried to make out what Cam's face was like. But the reflection was too blurry. She looked up when she felt Cam's hands tug at her waist, and saw a pleading look on his face. Reluctantly, Tori moved closer into his arms, but kept her head up straight.

As Cam's hands ran up and down her back, and the soothing music floated around them, Tori let out a breath, like all the emotion she had been holding back all day finally came through.

_Enjoy this last moment with him, _the voice in her head told her,_ let him and yourself have a moment of happiness. _

She willingly gave in, and rested her head on his shoulder. Cam rested his cheek on her hair, and dropped light kisses on her head. Tori lightly stroked his neck, and smelt the cologne on suit, and she let herself melt away, but only because…

"Tori?" Cam asked, "Can we sit down now, there's something I need to ask you," a hint of nervousness crept into his voice. Tori snapped out of her world, and looked up at Cam with a confused look on her face. "Tori? Earth to Tori? Can we sit down now?"

"Oh, sure!" but Tori felt sick with guilt as she sat down. A cold trickle ran down her back as she realised, _I only relaxed because I imagined I was dancing with Blake._

Tori looked away and stared out at the view, _end this torture now! _Tori knew that she had to end it now, find Blake, and well…

Tori turned to face Cam, who was at her side. "Cam, I need to tell you something, and it won't be easy. In fact, it might hurt both of-"

"Shhhhhh" Cam placed a finger on lips, and in a confused moment Tori realised he was on one knee.

"Oh no," Tori muttered weakly, as the small trickle of sweat that had been running down her back turned into a downpour. Her stomach turned so much she felt sick.

A goofy grin spread over Cam's face as he reached into his jacket pocket. "I know this is a big step," he murmured quietly, and he drew his hand out bringing a small black box with it.

He opened the box to reveal a beautiful, glittering white gold ring, with a single blue sapphire held in a claw.

"But I love you Tori," Cam said, his voicing rising with emotion. "I know we've only been going out a year, and we haven't been very close before, but. I love you Tori, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"…


	3. Prophet Child Chapter 3

Prophet Child Chapter 3

A/N- Well hello there! I've been getting some great feedback on this story by the way; keep those reviews coming! Some of your reviews made me laugh, you're getting so worried that Tori and Cam are going to get married!!! Well, I'll put you out of your suspense, read onwards!

From Cevec xxx

P.s a huge thank you to aj, Andy, Katy, and Tori Bradley, Freedra Kyes and CamFan4Ever for your kind reviews!

P.s.s- I don't own anything in this story.

Tori stared the beautiful ring, panic rising inside of her like a wave. _This is it; you have to end it now!!!! _An angry voice inside her head shouted. But her dry mouth could form no words, and her body seemed to have forgotten how to move. Her eyes were just fixed on the ring.

"Tori?" an anxious Cam asked. He was still down on one knee, but anxiety was swelling up inside of him.

Tori's gaze flicked to Cam, and then the ring, and then Cam's worried, upset face. "I'm sorry Cam, I can't marry you," Tori whispered hoarsely, so quiet Cam could barely hear. But he did, and those words brought his world crashing down around him.

"Wh- I, I don't-" Cam stuttered. He felt like someone had just stabbed him through the stomach several times. Tears of anger welled up in his eyes, as he slowly rose back into his chair. He let the open ring box fall to the floor. "Why?" Cam murmured, almost as quietly as Tori had given her answer; the answer that was slowly killing him inside.

Tears of pain and guilt spilled over Tori's bright blue eyes, leaving mascara streaks down her cheeks. She looked straight at Cam, whose bewildered and hurt face brought sickness to her stomach. "I just can't," she whispered. It was harder than she thought. Cam had been a comfort to her over the past year, _a comfort for the pain of not being with Blake, _she realised.

This was the final gunshot for Cam. He pushed his chair back sadly, and stood up. He looked down at Tori with disappointment and hurt. He gazed at her tear-streaked face, and then walked towards the door.

"Cam! Don't Cam, don't go!" Tori choked, "Don't go," but her voice faded as the door swung shut. As she gazed at the closed door, her vision slipped away like watercolour in the rain.

_I've finally done it, _she thought, _and it's killing me. _

Tori's windscreen wipers swished backwards and forwards furiously as the rain pelted down on her blue van. But her eyes were not clear of water. Tears fell down her cheeks, and slowly dropped onto her dress, but Tori didn't bother to stop them. She was driving well over the speed limit, and she slowed down to squint at the sign she was just passing.

The weather had turned horrible after Tori paid the bill at the restaurant, and Tori tried not to think about the embarrassment she felt when the other couples looked at her with sympathy.

"**BLUE BAY HARBOR BEACH, NEXT LEFT" **the sign read. Though the weather was foul, Tori didn't fancy going home to face Shane and Dustin and their questions. She turned sharply at the corner, and screeched to a stop in the beach car park. Tori got out, rain lashing at her already wet face. The wind blew so hard Tori could barely walk forward, but she forced against it and stepped onto the sodden sand.

Tori walked towards the sea, the waves pounding and thrashing against the shore.

"WHY DOES IT HURT???" Tori shouted to the over cast sky. "WHY AM I BY MYSELF?" Tori could barely hear herself over the roaring wind and sea. "Why isn't Blake here?" Tori murmured and stopped at the shore. The black foamy sea washed over Tori's feet, and everything to Tori seemed pointless. She'd broken two hearts tonight in the vain hope of being happy with another. Tori closed her eyes against the stinging rain and wished she had Blake's arms around her now.

"TORI???" a voice yelled in the storm. Tori heard, but didn't bother to respond, it was probably Shane or Dustin come to find her and drag her home. Marah would probably be there to act sympathetic, but none of them could understand what she was feeling. She tried to conceal the choking sobs that she was making, and hoped the person would go away. "TORI???" the voice yelled again, but closer this time, and more familiar. "TORI IS THAT YOU???"

Tori's eyes snapped open, she couldn't see through the pouring rain, but she knew that figure that was coming towards her. "BLAKE???" she shouted, hardly daring to believe her hopes. And then strong arms wrapped around her, and Tori felt safe. Blake's shirt was wet, but then so was Tori, and Tori didn't care. She clung on so tightly to his shirt, breathing in his familiar scent.

"Yes it's me," Blake cried out over the noise of the weather, "Come on, lets get you back to the van." He wrapped an arm around the crying Tori, and she allowed herself to be lead back to the van.

Blake pulled the door shut, and the van seemed almost silent compared to the raging storm outside. Tori grabbed a tissue and tried to calm herself down. "What are you doing here Blake?" she managed to say, amid sobs.

Blake gave a small smile, "I guess you don't catch up with my brother a lot, do you?" Tori nodded, giving into admitting that she didn't speak to him or the guys as much as she used too. She'd been wrapped up in Cam. "Well, I'm here on a bit of vacation. I've been riding constantly for the past twelve months, so Factory Blue decided to give me a break for a bit,"

"Where's your car?" Tori choked out, and gave a sniff; trying furiously to stop herself crying. Blake was here, finally, and all she could think about was Cam's look when she refused his proposal.

"Out there, I was just driving to your place when I saw your van turn into the beach car park. I wanted to know what you were doing here, I mean, I know you're a surfer and all, but geez, in this weather!" Blake nodded outside the window, and squinting, Tori managed to see a very flash sports car in navy blue. She allowed herself a small smile at the joke.

"You've gone up in the world," Tori sniffed.

"Yeah, guess I have," Blake smiled, but then his face turned serious. He shifted in his seat so he was closer to Tori. "Tori-" he said, concern in his voice, and he gently cupped Tori's streaked face and tilted it so it faced him, "I know something's wrong, what is it? What were you doing out there?"

Tori's reply was a heartbroken sob. "You'd hate me for what I've done," Tori cried, fresh tears spilling over her eyes.

Blake gave a worried frown. He moved in closer still. "Tori, I could never hate you," and he leant in and placed his lips on hers. He parted them gently with his own, and held her face with his hands. He felt warmth and passion flowed into the kiss, and it was better than he imagined. His hands ran down her smooth, hot back, and he wanted it to last forever.

But Tori pulled away. "Ummmm, Blake, I'd like to go home now," she said, and shuffled closer to window. She pointedly turned the ignition on, and revved up the engine. She couldn't do this. This was what she'd wanted for 3 years, and now when it happened she felt so much guilt her stomach turned to ice. "Get out now please Blake," she whispered.

Blake sighed and nodded, "Yeah, sure," he pursed his lips and got out of the van. He headed over to his own car huddled in his shirt against the pouring rain. He got in, and pulled the door shut and watched as the blue van reversed and pulled out of the car park. He shook his head, something was definitely wrong, he thought.


	4. Prophet Child Chapter 4

Prophet Child- Chapter 4

A/N- Hey, sorry it took so long, been a bit busy lately, but I haven't forgotten about this completely. In fact I've already written the end and the epilogue!!!! Now I just must write the bit in between!

Love cevec xxx

P.s Thanks to my reviewers: Tori Bradley – Katy – aj – Andy – Freedra Kyes – CamFan4Ever – Jess – Shy Butterfly - Jenny. Keep them coming!

Tori stepped into the hot shower, and let the water run over her cold and shaking body. Placing her hands against the wall she leant into the shower jets and the water hit her head and swept her tangled hair forwards. _What have I done? _Tori said to herself. Thoughts buzzed about her mind like a swarm of angry bees. Cam's broken-hearted face, Blake's hurt look, and the bewildered eyes of Shane, Dustin and Marah as she hurried into their apartment, make up ruined and clothes soaking. _I've hurt so many people tonight, including myself, _was all Tori could think about through the other thoughts in her mind. Would Cam ever forgive her? Had she ruined her chance with Blake? Tori bit her lip hard in an attempt to stop herself crying again. She felt so depressed, and all the effort to put things right again had been swept out of her. She felt exhausted, and lost, and wanted to go nowhere else but bed. _Not that things would be much better there, _an evil voice in her head said.

The muffled sound of the doorbell broke through her thoughts, and made Tori stand upright. _Oh no, _she realised as two familiar voices floated down the corridor, _that's Blake and Hunter! _Panic rose inside of her as she hurriedly turned the shower off, and stepped out of the cubicle. She grabbed her dressing gown and wrapped it round and, took a comb and a towel. She just had to make it to the safety of her bedroom; she couldn't face Blake tonight. Not after what happened.

She opened the bathroom door a crack and listened for a minute or two, hearing her friends talking and laughing loudly, and the occasional clink of a bottle. She flicked the light off, and darted across the corridor into her bedroom, not risking a glance down the corridor into the lounge.

She leant against her shut door, her heart pounding. She slowly slid down, and hid her face in her hands and tangled wet hair. _I've made such a mess of it, _she muttered, and tears leaked out of her tired blue eyes. She looked up, and the sight of her bed had never been more welcome. She took off her dressing gown, and put on her towelling pyjamas, and slipped into bed, her hair still dripping wet. She curled up in the sheets, and cried herself to sleep…

Tori couldn't see. It was so dark. And it wasn't just black; it was an oppressive black, closing in fast. "HELLO?" Tori screamed. She was running, but something was pushing her back.

**_"No, you must keep –" _a voice, echoed out of nowhere, but it was cut off by manic laughter. **

**"SOMEBODY, PLEASE HELP ME!!!" Tori yelled. She gave up trying to run, and fell on her knees. "I don't want it, I don't want it," she whispered over and over, wishing someone would come and save her. A cold wind flashed by her, again and again, like someone was running by her. Then, a blinding white light surrounded Tori, and once more, she couldn't see.**

**_"Tori, it will save. It will save us all. You must keep –" _The voice was again cut off by evil hollow laughter.**

**"I WILL DESTROY, I WILL RISE," The evil voice shouted.**

**Tori opened her eyes slightly, to find herself surrounded by cloaked figures. "Wh- who are you," she choked out. "I want to leave,"**

**Either the figures couldn't hear her, or they weren't listening, but they didn't respond to her cry of help. The biggest figure standing of her, put his hands out in front of him, and a ball of energy appeared. He shoved it forward, and it hit Tori, right in the stomach.**

**"AHHHHHH!"…**

Tori jerked out of the nightmare, cold sweat pouring down her face, mingling with tears. She had her arms clasped around her stomach, and it hurt so much. But it had just been a dream, but the pain was real. Very real.

Tori heard footsteps coming down the corridor to room. She hastily wiped her face with her sheets and smoothed out her tangled hair.

"Tori? Can I come in?" a gentle voice came from outside her door. Tori didn't have any breath to answer, and the person slowly opened the door and looked in. It was Marah, with a concerned look on her tired face. "Oh my word! Tori, are you ok?" she asked quietly, and hurriedly shut the door and then sat down on Tori's bed.

"I think I am, I just- I just had a bad dream that's all." Tori gasped, her arms still round her stomach.

"You shouted out really loudly, Dustin made me come and see if you were ok," Marah explained. If Tori had had the energy, she would've started teasing Marah for staying the night with Dustin. But right now, Tori just wanted the pain in her stomach to go away. Marah frowned, "Are you sure you're ok, I can go and get you a glass of water if you want."

"No, I'm fine really, go back to bed," Tori said, lying through her teeth.

"Ok," Marah whispered, and went out of Tori's room, shutting the door behind her.

Tori slid back down between her sheets, giving a shaky sigh. "It was just a dream," she murmured, "just a dream,"

Deep underground, in a pitch-black cavern, heavy, broken breathing came from behind a rock. If you listened closely enough, you would make out the words, "Rise…. Destroy,"…

A/N- I'm sorry it was a bit short, the next one will be longer I promise! I hope you enjoyed this chappie all the same. Next one coming soon!

Love cevec xxx


	5. Prophet Child Chapter 5

Prophet Child – Chapter 5

A/N- Hey everybody! I'm sorry to tell you this but there won't be another update for at least a couple of weeks whilst problems that I need to sort out will be sorted out. But here's chapter five for you, a bit longer as promised, but still not much Tori/Blake action but I SOLEMNLY promise there will be tonnes in the next chapter!  
From cevec (who doesn't own anything in this story)

Thank you to all my reviewers: - Tori Bradley – Katy – aj – Andy – Freedra Kyes – CamFan4Ever – Jess – Shy Butterfly – Jenny – BlueGirl90 – Jean – Jorgitosbabe – Starred Oblivion – Funky In Fishnet – Blake-Tori88 – Jeanka. Thank you so much for leaving reviews; you don't know how much I appreciate them!!!

Tori had had the same dream again last night, only without the ball of energy appearing and being pushed towards her. But yet again, like all the other 7 nights, the pain in her stomach was horrible. She groaned, clutching her stomach, and turned over. "I thought sleep was meant to make things better," she muttered, feeling the worst she had ever felt that week. And that's saying something, considering she'd broken hearts, refused marriage, and turned away the guy that she wanted more than anything else. These thoughts ran through Tori's mind again and again, as she lay there in bed, her hair a mass of blonde tangles.

A soft knock made Tori open her eyes properly. Shane's voice came through the door. "Tori? Tori? Are you going come out any time today? You can't stay in the house forever you know, someday you might have breath the outside air again."

"Go away," Tori moaned, the pain in her stomach gradually growing worse. Her vision started going blurry.

"Tori, I mean it. Listen, me and Dustin and Marah are going down to the beach for the day. I really need you there; I can't stand Dustin and Marah being all lovey dovey by myself again,"

"Shane, I mean it too, go...away," Tori tailed off, as she couldn't bear the pain anymore. She vomited all over the bed, and her vision slipped away, as she sank into unconsciousness.

* * *

Tori opened her eyes to a white space above her. She shut them again, thinking that she had returned to her reoccurring dream. "Go away, I want to wake up!" she muttered, and turned over. To her surprise she found she wasn't in her own bed. She sat up, and opened her eyes again, squinting as her vision came back into focus. A familiar figure sat in a white chair at the end of the room, his head in his hands and a bunch of flowers and a card stood on the table next to the bed.

"I'm in the hospital?" Tori said, confused. At the sound of her voice, Cam sat up straight. "Cam?" Tori asked. "What am I doing here?" Cam ran a hand through his hair, making it stand up on end. Tori noticed that he looked like he had not slept for several nights. He looked at Tori for a split second, and she recoiled. "Cam?" she repeated. She felt no warmth in his gaze. He had reverted to his old self; the self that was pre-Power Rangers, the self that didn't socialise and stayed in the virtual world of computers.

"Tori, you're in hospital because you passed out. Shane found you in your bedroom, unconscious and lying in sick," when he spoke there was no friendliness in his voice, it was just, monotone. He didn't look at Tori, as though he couldn't bear to see her anymore.

"What? Why did I pass out?" Tori asked, confusion in her voice.

"You passed out because-"he broke off, his voice deathly calm. "You passed out because you're pregnant Tori."

"What!?" Tori's bright blue eyes widened in shock. "P- P- Pregnant?" A numb feeling overcame her and she gazed at the cotton blankets in which she was so tightly tucked in.

"Yes Tori, you're pregnant." Cam spat, as though he'd just said a disgusting swear word. He stood up, and walked to Tori's side. "So, hmmm, let me think, as you and I never touched each other in that way, how could you possibly be pregnant?" Anger was creeping into his voice. He'd never felt like this before. This type of anger was different. He couldn't believe Tori. He couldn't believe she would do this kind of betrayal. She'd either forgotten about him so quickly and had sex with someone after their anniversary, or... Cam's eyes shot to Tori in a nanosecond. "Did you have an affair?" he whispered, so quiet Tori barely heard him.

Tori couldn't believe her ears; she didn't believe any of what she was hearing. She turned to look at him, and she lifted her gaze to stare into his light brown eyes that she thought she knew so well. "What?

"Did you have an affair?" Cam said again. He didn't know what he was saying any more. He just wanted to forget that he ever knew this happened. He wanted to forget that he ever knew and loved Tori Hanson. "Who's the father Tori? Who's the father of this baby, because it's not me."

Tori still didn't know what she was hearing. First she was pregnant, and now she had had an affair. This was too much. She opened her mouth to speak; she had to say something. But no words formed. Tori was beyond speaking.

"Ahem."

Both Tori and Cam shot around at this cough, and they saw Blake standing there with a bunch of white flowers in a blue vase, shifting nervously from foot to foot. Cam's eyes narrowed dangerously. _Oh no, _he thought. Anger surged through his blood, and hot sweat started to prickle in his skin. He grabbed his jacket from the chair he was sitting on, and pushed past Blake so viciously that he dropped vase and flowers with a shattering crash.

"Er, sorry!" Blake muttered, and bent down to clear up some of the mess. He paused and stared after the retreating figure of Cam. "Man, he must be freaked."

"Just leave the mess you've made!" a sharp voice from above said. Blake looked upwards and saw a very cross nurse. "I'll clean it up. Just take the flowers and go!"

"Er, thanks." Blake stammered, and after receiving a cold glare from the nurse, he picked up the flowers and entered Tori's room.

Tori had heard none of this commotion. She hadn't got past the shock. All of a sudden she was pregnant? _How? And why? _But Tori couldn't answer herself.

* * *

"Pregnant!" Shane shrieked.

"Hey, shut up man," Dustin cut in.

"Why?" Shane said, turning to face his best friend.

"Cause a) this is a hospital, and b) dude, you sound like a girl," Dustin smirked.

"If we could turn our attention back to what Cam has just told us?" Hunter interrupted. He couldn't let this information sink in. How was Tori pregnant? Who was the father?

Dustin, Shane, Marah, and Hunter had all been waiting in the reception area of the hospital, impatient to hear what had happened to their friend. They had left Cam alone in Tori's room; they figured he needed time to think. But what Cam had just told them, was hard to let sink in.

Dustin turned to Cam, who was now sitting in a chair, his head in his hands again. He had returned to them flushed and hotheaded, which surprised everybody. A thought slowly crept into Dustin's mind, and grin spread over his face. "You dog Cam! You never told us you and Tori, well; you know. Congratulations dude!"

Cam sat up so quickly everybody jumped. The look on his face was unrecognisable; he looked angry. "I'm not the father," he muttered through gritted teeth, as though it pained him to say it. The grin was wiped off Dustin's face quicker than a nanosecond. Cam stood up and looked at Hunter, his face twisted with fury. "She cheated on me. With your lying, filthy brother."

Hunter slowly stood up to face Cam, and planted his hand on Cam's chest. Marah was rubbing her arm nervously, and the tension was so thick you cut it with a knife. "My brother does not lie," he murmured menacingly. "My brother would not have cheated with your ex-girlfriend."

Cam stared into Hunter's dark brown eyes a second longer, then pushed him aside and walked out of the hospital, everybody staring after him.

"Uh, dude, I'm now thoroughly confused. How would've Tori and Blake cheated together, if Blake only got back a few days ago?" Dustin broke the silence with, and went to place an arm around Marah who was chewing her lip nervously.

Hunter was staring after the exiting Cam; a disgusted look on his face. "I know just as much you Dustin, just as much as you."

* * *

Sensei Watanabe's eyes snapped open. He was sitting in Ninja Op's (now it had been cleared up and renovated, thanks to Cyber Cam), and was meditating peacefully. Until now. "So, the rest of the prophecy is coming true." He murmured; his eyes wide open.

* * *

A/N- Don't shout at me! Please! If you are utterly and totally confused, don't worry! All will be revealed soon enough! Please don't go off the story if you don't understand, it really will make sense at the end!!!  
Sorry you won't hear from me for a while, my life's a bit manic at the mo! Keep those reviews coming!  
Love cevec xxx


End file.
